Sore Loser Part 2
by GingerFate
Summary: Aj confronts Punk about what happened between them. Will they decide t keep it going, or was AJ just a one time thing for Punk? MA Part two to my AJ/Punk story Sore Loser. Based in the ROH days.


**A/N- This is the second installment to my original Punk/AJ Styles story "Sore Loser." Hope you guys enjoy and please let me know how you feel.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story as much as I would like to. **

CM Punk's eyes opened when the sun started shining through a crack in the curtains. He saw the tacky motel room he had barged into the night before. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed Punk saw that it was nearly three in the afternoon, which was pretty good considering AJ had kept him up with certain activities until the sun was nearly up. The moment AJ and the night before popped up in his mind Punk turned to the weight that was settled and lightly snoring on his chest. AJ's hair was a mess, but his face, which was partially burrowed into Punks chest, was soft. The man looked so relaxed and at ease when he slept. With Punk's arm wrapped around him AJ kept his arm thrown over Punk's chest and his leg thrown over Punk's. Laying his head back down Punk thought back to the night before and smiled. It had progressed from Punk basically raping AJ, to AJ practically raping Punk. After their shower, where there had been no talking at all, they had moved to the bedroom, where they also did no talking at all. AJ was the first person Punk had ever met who could keep up with his sexual appetite. He was also the first man Punk had ever slept with, he had only ever admired from afar. But now he got to experience it for himself. But this wasn't right. They worked together, they were both men, Punk had fucking raped him! What if AJ realized he and was only in the heat of the moment? What if he decided it really was rape? Punk didn't want to deal with this, he needed time to think.

Getting his leg from under AJ's as gently as possible and removing the man's upper body from his, Punk managed to slide out of the bed. Grabbing his clothes and putting them on quietly and going to the door, giving AJ one last look. The man looked absolutely ravishing. Laying on his stomach, the sheet barely covering his ass, that only hours ago Punk had buried his dick deep inside. The mere memory made Punk start to get hard again. He needed to get out of here, but he didn't want to never touch AJ again. Walking to the side of the bed Punk leaned down, brushing his pierced lips against AJ's sleeping ones, knowing it would probably be the last time that he would be able to do this. Once he lifted up he quickly made it to the door, knowing that if he didn't stop now he would get undressed and crawl right back in that bed.

Walking across the parking lot Punk could do nothing but think about the best night he had in his life. And how it wouldn't happen again.

Two weeks later AJ Styles walked through the halls of the arena. He and Punk were both scheduled for matches in Atlanta, Georgia tonight. AJ had left his small apartment to come here. He had barely left his apartment since he had returned after waking up in his motel to an empty bed. He had wanted nothing more than to wake up next to Punk. But that hadn't happened and he wanted to know why.

After AJ's match ended, which closed the show, he set out to look for Punk, who was probably still celebrating over his victory over his friend Colt Cabana. AJ made his way to the locker room and stopped short when he saw Punk sitting on a bench shoving things into his duffle bag. There were still two other guys in the room, so AJ just went about his business as though nothing was wrong. It took a few minutes for the other guys to clear out, giving both of the remaining men congratulations on their wins. Once the door shut, signaling the last man officially being gone. Then it was silence as they both kept putting clothes in their bags. AJ pulled on clothes over his ring gear, his apartment wasn't far away so he would shower there.

AJ slammed his locked, glaring at Punk, who kept his gaze averted from AJ.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" AJ asked, not looking at Punk but instead zipping his duffle bag up.

Punk threw his bag on the ground. "How is it supposed to be, AJ?" He yelled, turning and looking at the shorter man, who stood.

"I don't know. But I certainly didn't take you for a damn coward that runs away the morning after." AJ knew he struck a chord.

"I am not a fucking coward." Punk said through clenched teeth.

"Really? So everyone just leaves without as much as a fucking good bye after they have the most passionate night of their lives? Is that it?" AJ yelled. He would not be leaving without en explanation.

"It's not that fucking easy."

"Oh, what? You can't admit you might be gay? Big deal." That was the only reason Punk could come up with as to why Punk would be this way.

"It isn't that." Punk said, still angry.

"Then what is it?" AJ gave an exasperated sigh.

"I don't need to talk about this with you. And I won't." Punk began gathering his things.

"You and I both know you're being a weak fucking coward." AJ got his things, he could feel tears forming in his eyes. What they had done together had been hours of bliss for AJ. He thought it was the same for Punk. AJ had forgotten about all his problems in the world while Punk had his arms wrapped around him. Sniffling some tears away, he turned to Punk.

"Next time you want some quick ass, don't fucking come to me to use and throw away when you've gotten what you wanted." AJ grabbed his things and walked out of the room, making his way out of the building and towards the bus that would take him to his apartment. Punk would never get to him again.

Punk stood in the middle of the room and replayed what happened just moments ago, AJ's words ringing in his head. AJ though he was just a piece of ass that Punk had used. Sure, when Punk first got there it was just for sex, but as it progressed it had become something more to Punk. Nothing he had ever done with anyone, no relationship he had ever had, amounted to what he felt in the one night with AJ. This wasn't what he wanted. Punk leapt into action, all the while calling a mutual friend of his and AJ's.

"Hey man, do you know where AJ Styles lives? He uh…..left his bag at the venue?" Punk rolled his eyes at his weak excuse, but he didn't really care right now. He now knew where AJ was heading.

AJ opened the door to his small one bedroom apartment and walked in, kicking the door shut with his foot and dropping his things by the door. Walking to the old couch he sat down and let himself cry a bit. He knew it was dumb to cry over someone he had only spent one night with, but after he felt what he felt during that night Punk's rejection cut him deep. After a few minutes of crying he stood, deciding to wash away the pain and memory with a shower. Perhaps he would go out to a bar tonight and let himself get fucked by a stranger. Maybe if he found someone who was better that Punk in bed (which AJ knew was fucking impossible) he could forget what the blond man had done to him. On the way to the bathroom AJ stripped his shirt, dropping in on the floor covered in ugly gray carpet. Suddenly there was a knock on the door; it was more of a banging actually. AJ sighed; whoever it was would go away if he didn't answer.

"AJ Styles I know you're fucking in there, open the door!" AJ heard Punk's voice. After the shock wore off AJ decided he wouldn't answer. He knew if Punk came in here there would be sex, and he wouldn't fall for those charms again. If forceful spanking could be considered charming.

The knocking persisted and AJ stood at the wall next to the door, dead silent.

"AJ I will wait out here all damn night if I have to or I will bust the door down! Open this door!" Punk yelled through the wooden obstacle, giving it a firm hit.

"No!" AJ couldn't help himself. "You made your feeling towards this perfectly clear at the venue! Go away!" He heard Punk make a sound of annoyance.

"AJ Styles I am telling you to open this door, or you will be punished." Punk's voice sounded familiar. It held the same tone it had the night before, while he was fucking AJ.

This almost temped AJ to open the door, wanting what Punk had to offer, but he couldn't let himself be so weak. "Leave Phil, please." AJ didn't yell this time, just said it loud enough for Punk to hear.

"Nope."

AJ heard the handle to his door jiggle a bit, then the door came open and Punk walked in, slamming the door shut behind him.

"My door was fucking locked!" AJ yelled.

Punk put something that resembled a bobby pin in his pocket. "Shady past gave me a lot of talents. You didn't open the door, AJ. I told you what would happen." Punk walked towards him.

AJ shook his head. "I'm not playing your games, Punk."

"Not games." AJ didn't realize that one of Punk's hands had been behind his back until it appeared, holding a small bundle of rose that the man had no doubt gotten from a late night convenience store that was somewhere around here.

AJ let out a sigh, trying to keep a solid exterior as his heart melted a bit. Seeing this big tattooed man in front of him holding roses, looking so good in his old ripped jeans and Deadpool t-shirt, had AJ wanting to strip his clothes and take him straight to the bedroom. But he couldn't be used again.

"Get out." AJ looked away from the green eyes that were sucking him in to this little show Punk was putting on.

"I got you roses." Punk said.

"Obviously."

Sighing, Punk lowered the flowers. "Please, AJ," he came forward, grabbing the sides of AJ's face and forcing him to look into his eyes. "Just give me one more try; no sex or anything. Let me take you somewhere." Punk pleaded.

"Leave." AJ said again, pushing Punk hands off of his face and walking to the living room.

"AJ," Punk's breath was on the back of his neck. "Sit down." His tone was commanding again, making AJ want to follow orders.

"I'm not a dog, Punk. And I'm not a child you can punish." AJ said through clenched teeth.

Punk took this as a direct challenge. He grabbed AJ, picking him up and placing him on the couch. When AJ fought to get up Punk could think of nothing else but straddling the man's waist and pinning his body and hands down. Both men were already getting hard from the situation, at this rate they would never get to have the talk they needed to have.

"AJ, I need you to cooperate or this isn't going to end the way I intended it and a way I know you don't want." This got AJ to stop moving.

"Say what you need to say then leave. And pick the roses up off the floor when you leave." AJ was talking about the dropped flowers next to the couch that Punk had forgotten about in the tussle.

"AJ…..I didn't mean to freak out. But nothing like what happened that night had ever happened to me before. No one has ever been able to keep up with me in bed let alone surpass me. And anytime I slept with someone in my life I had only done it for physical pleasure, but with you I felt something and that freaked me out. It isn't that you're a guy, I could care less about that. It's that I don't know how to feel to well." Punk ended with a sigh.

AJ thought on Punks words for a moment. They seemed to be sincere. But AJ was still weary. So he decided to test the blond man that still had him pinned down, their faces inches apart.

"So…we don't have to have sex?" AJ asked.

"Not until you feel ready. I will wait as long as you want, as long as it takes for me to prove that I'm not in it just because you're the best I've ever had in bed. Ever. Like, in my whole life." Punk smiled at the memory of their romp two weeks before.

"Fine. You have your chance." AJ said.

Excitement lit up Punk's face. "Really?!"

"Yes."

Punk went to get off of AJ, but instead he was grabbed down for a kiss as AJ wrapped his legs around Punk's waist. Punk didn't react immediately, surprised by AJ's reaction, but soon caught up and kissed back forcefully. His dominant side came out and he pressed his body on top of AJ's once again. Their tongues battled, Punk winning. Eventually he moved from AJ's mouth to his neck, running the ball of his tongue piercing over the ticklish little spot right under AJ's ear.

Grasping Punks hair and pulling a bit AJ pulled Punks face back to look at his eyes.

"I thought of a few things I would like that tongue piercing to do." AJ smiled.

Punk leaned into AJ's ear, smirking. "Well, AJ, you didn't do what I told you to earlier."

Frowning, AJ looked at Punk. "There were no orders given." AJ was suddenly the perfect obedient lover he had been that first night, he knew if you wasn't he would be in trouble.

"I told you that if you didn't open the door, you would be punished. Ready for your punishment?" Punk asked. When AJ didn't answer he _tsked._ "AJ, AJ, you should have listened."

Punk got off of AJ, who gave a whine in response. "No whining." Punk said as he stripped of his shirt, dropping it on the floor. AJ licked his lips as the sight. "Bedroom?" Punk asked, causing AJ to lose focus on his body and look in his eyes. AJ's cock was so hard he couldn't think straight. "AJ, where is the bedroom?"

"D-down the hall to the left." AJ stuttered out.

Leaning down close to AJ, Punk smirked. "Run."

Not needing to be told twice the shorter man hopped from the couch and ran across the expanse of the apartment, down the hall. When he was almost to the bedroom he felt Punk on his heels. Once he made it to the door AJ felt a strong arm grab him around the waist and spin him so that he was face to face with CM Punk, who was breathing just as heavily as he was.

"To slow, AJ. Now we will have to wait to see what it would be like on your bed." Punk shoved AJ against the small bedroom wall. He grabbed AJ's wrists and placed his arms above them. "They stay here until I say otherwise, do you understand me?"

Licking his lips and swallowing AJ nodded. "I understand."

Punk smiled. "Good. Now I can do whatever I want." Punk ran his hands down AJ's sides, loving the feel of the muscles tightening under his touch. AJ had such a nice body, perfect for Punk to press against and melt into. Perfect for him to taste. Leaning down Punk licked at AJ's earlobe before taking the flesh between his teeth, biting down hard enough to make the man against the wall inhale sharply, making Punk smirk. Making his way downward the blond man licked at the salty skin of AJ's neck, loving the hitch in AJ's breath when he bit down. Punk hands rested on AJ's hip to keep him from bucking off the wall while his mouth did its work. Moving even further down Punk ran the ball of his tongue ring across his lovers erect nipple, making circular motions.

"Fucking Christ!" AJ arched off the wall and tried to rub himself against Punk to release some of the pressure in his hard cock, but Punk's hands held firm as he continued on AJ's other nipple. "Please, Phil. I need something now!" AJ begged.

Pulling away from the now raw and pink skin he had been working on he smirked at the shorter man. "What do you need, baby?" He asked huskily, looking into AJ's icy blue eyes.

"I need something. Anything!" AJ thrust his hips towards Punk again, trying to rub against the taller man.

"I'll give you something." With those word Punk dropped to his knees in front of AJ, hands going for the button and zipper of his jeans, wasting no time in pulling them down to AJ's knees, taking the undergarment with them. AJ's thick cock sprang free, head already leaking with pre-cum, inviting Punk in for a taste. Grasping it in his hand, Punk gave it a couple a strokes before dipping his head down to the head, giving it a lick. He had never sucked anyone's dick before, and had never had any desire to before AJ came along. This would be interesting. Tasting the salty muck of AJ Punk ran his tongue stud along the slit in the head of AJ's cock, making the man gasp and arch his hips up.

"Jesus fucking Christ." AJ let his hands fall to Punk's hair. Which he realized was a no-no only after he had done it.

"Oh no, AJ. Breaking rules already." Punk shook his head at AJ, but didn't get up from the floor. Instead, when AJ put his arms back above his head, Punk swept down and took the head of AJ's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around before taking more into his mouth. Punk wanted to see how much of this impressive length he could get down. Breathing through his nose, Punk went for it, relaxing his throat and letting AJ's cock slide down his throat and began humming and pulsing his throat muscle at the same time, moving back up and then down again.

"Oh my fucking god!" AJ couldn't control himself as his hips thrust forward into Punk's hot mouth, that tongue stud brushing up and down the underside of his cock every time he came back up. It was the best thing he had ever felt and he couldn't control himself. "I'm gonna c-cum! I'm so close!"

Punk brought his hand up and wrapped his thumb and pointer finger around the base of AJ's dick and his balls, squeezing and preventing AJ from coming. Letting out a frustrated yell AJ tried thrusting more into Punks mouth, wanting to come so bad it was becoming painful. Punk's mouth never strayed from its task, moving up and down, sucking and licking with that fucking tongue stud. At the moment AJ wished Punk didn't have that thing to torture him with. One more long lick had AJ's head spinning, making him moan. If Punk didn't have his fingers so tight at the base of his cock AJ would have come by now.

"Please! Punk!" AJ begged, trying to keep his arms above his head.

Punk let the hard dick in his mouth free with a loud pop sound. "Yes, AJ?"

"Please let me come, I'll do anything. Just please. Let me come." AJ knew he sounded pathetic, but he also knew Punk wouldn't leave him like this forever, and begging was something Punk like for AJ to do. Their first encounter had taught AJ that fact.

"Oh, you will do anything? We will see about that." Punk let go of his hold on AJ's cock and returned his mouth to the throbbing cock in front of him. Punk loved the feeling of AJ's thick flesh in his mouth. Something he never imagined he would like. Sucking harder and fast Punk pulled away for a moment, sticking his finger in his mouth and wetting it before pulling it out and replacing it with AJ's cock again. Bringing his hand around to the firm ass he loved so much Punk rubbed his finger down the crack of AJ's pert ass before dipping in and finding his hole, pushing the finger in as far as it would go, giving AJ no time to adjust before starting to finger fuck him and suck him all at the same time. AJ's head was spinning.

"Oh god!" Punk continued to bob his head, sucking and licking and plunging his finger in all at the same time. It was driving AJ insane. Feeling his stomach begin to burn and his balls begin to get tight AJ thrust his hips forward. "I'm gonna come!"

Punk barely had warning before AJ's hot come filled his mouth, instead of swallowing or pulling away Punk opened his mouth and took all of AJ's come on his tongue. Once the spray stopped Punk put his hands on AJ's hips and turned him to face the wall, causing AJ's ass to be directly in front of his face. Spreading the firm cheeks open to reveal the puckering hole he wanted to fuck so bad Punk spit the come on it and spread it around with his tongue, letting his tongue dip in a bit before pulling back. Striping himself of his jeans and boxers Punk stood and stroked himself, he was impossibly hard.

"Ready, AJ darling?" Not letting the man answer he pushed his cock past the ring of muscle and kept going until his balls rested on the bottom of AJ's ass.

AJ moaned and pushed back, spreading his legs more and arching so Punk could get deeper. Palms flat on the wall AJ could only depend on Punk to let him come again. He was still coming down from his first orgasm, but could feel himself getting hard again at the feeling of being filled so much. Punk began to thrust in and out, starting out slow to let AJ get accustomed to his size once again, with how tight AJ was he knew the man hadn't been fucked since they had been together last, the information made Punk smile. The only one who could satisfy AJ was Punk.

Beginning a brutal pace Punk out his hand on the back of AJ's head and pushed his face into the wall, riding him had and fast from behind.

"Oh my God!" AJ arched more when his prostate was hit by Punk cock over and over again. Neither one would last long at this pace.

"Come on AJ! Show me what you can do!" Punk suddenly stopped thrusting and stood there. It took a few seconds for AJ to understand what exactly Punk was wanting, but as soon as he figured it out he began pushing himself backwards, away from the wall and towards and chair in the corner. Punk backed up with him, never leaving AJ's body. Once the backs of his knees hit the chair Punk sat down, taking AJ with him. Immediately AJ began bouncing up and down on Punk cock, getting deeper with every thrust.

"Jesus, AJ." Punk hand found the short brown strands on AJ's head and pulled, moving his hips with AJ's.

Riding Punk cock AJ let his hand fall to his own dick and began to stroke, already wet from Punks saliva and his own come.

"AJ I can't last much longer." Punk said as he grabbed AJ's hips with both hands, nails digging in, and began to thrust his hips up faster and harder than before. With a few final hard thrusts Punk filled AJ's ass with his come, slowing down and finally stopping. Noticing that AJ was still stroking himself Punk pulled out, stopping for a moment to enjoy the sight of his come dripping from AJ's body, and sat AJ down in the chair.

"What are you doing?" The southern drawl Punk loved so much asked.

"Something I figured out I'm damn good at." Punk swept AJ's cock into his mouth for the second time that night and began his work. AJ had been close anyways and now it only took a few minutes of that same sucking and licking for AJ to be spilling into Punks mouth. This time Punk swallowed it all down, enjoying the taste of the thick liquid. Once AJ was done coming Punk sucked him a few more times before pulling away and smiling up at AJ, who suddenly laughed at him and pointed.

"What?" Punk asked, confused.

AJ sank to the floor at Punk level and trailed his finger over Punk chin, bringing it back to reveal some come he had let escape from his mouth. Smiling, Punk drew AJ's digit into his mouth and sucked away the remaining come.

"I'll get better, I promise I will get it all next time." Punk promised as he pressed his forehead to AJ's, pulling the other man onto his lap and adjusting to he could lean his back against the chair with AJ in his arms.

"I like the look of my come on your face. I feel like everyone knows you're mine after this." AJ said, nuzzling his nose into Punks neck.

"Am I yours?" Punk asked.

"Only if you want to be."

"You know how this kind of job can be." Punk said, he didn't want to risk AJ messing up his job just because he was with Punk.

"Eh, Fuck em. We will make it work." With that AJ leaned up and kissed Punk on the lips, tasting himself and the metal of the lip piercing all at the same time. In that moment he had absolute faith that they could make this work.

Nothing could stop them.

The End.

**A/N- The final part to Sore loser for bitter-alisa. Let me know what you guys thought!**

**-BattleBird**


End file.
